


Possessed

by GK7



Series: JJP short aus [12]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Touching, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7
Summary: Pastor Park Jinyoung is called to perform an exorcism on a young man. But when he arrives at the village, there's more to this demonic possession than meets the eye. Will Pastor Jinyoung be able to uncover the secrets and save Jaebeom's life in time?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJP short aus [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773349
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Possessed

Please let me know if you guys are interested. It will either be a one shot or a short chaptered fic. I have a plot in mind so let's see how it goes. 

PS: There's no graphic r*pe scene but dubious consent or non-con is definitely there due to the nature of the genre. So please be very sure if you want to read it or not. Your health is more important.


End file.
